


Talk dirty to me

by happygowriting



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Cam boy, Dirty Talk, Masturbation, Other, cam boy dayton white, playing with sex toys, video camera smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happygowriting/pseuds/happygowriting
Summary: In another universe Dayton White decided to be a cam boy.





	Talk dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharleclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharleclair/gifts).



> [follow me on tumblr!](https://happygowriting.tumblr.com/)

He lays out the things he’ll need for his live stream- a few toys, a bottle of lube. Nothing too fancy, he doesn’t need fancy equipment to rack in the cash. Dayton was attractive and that alone always brought him a lot of attention and the more attention he got the more money he got. Additionally when he opened his mouth he had people dropping their pants and opening their wallets because he was Dayton White: master of dirty talk and ruining people with just a few words. 

When he first got into making porn and doing cam shows it was just to make a few extra bucks to get him through until he found a stable job. He looked good naked so he thought why not? In his first week alone he’d made $2,000 and he didn’t look back. He quickly became a household name in the porn industry. He did a few porn videos here and there, but what he really liked to do was cam shows. Being alone in his room, set up to how he wanted, he liked to talk, watch as people reacted in the chat as he slowly worked himself - and them - up. The end results were always explosive and satisfying in more ways than one.

Dayton rolls his shoulders and checks the time, it’s almost time to stay so he pulls on a pair of white boxers that stretch over his cock just right and pulls on a t-shirt. He liked to undress for his viewers, tease them a little before they got to see everything. He gets settled on his bed, crossing his legs and setting up his camera. He had just recently invested in a tripod and camera so he wouldn’t have to always do it on his laptop. He looked over at his laptop, making sure the angle was good and the lightning made him look good. 

Once it’s time he turns the camera on and smiles at it. He’s done this long enough that he’s not shy anymore but people really liked the shy smile he gives to the camera. They liked how vulnerable he looked. He ducks his head a little and plays with the hem of his shirt, waiting for a few more people to join. 

“Hello friends,” He murmurs when the number of viewers started to go up. “It’s been a long week, I’m ready to relax with you all, work out some of the stress I’ve felt. Make sure we all have a good time tonight.”

He leans back on his hands, letting his shirt ride up a bit, giving the viewers a tease. He smirks as he sees a comment telling him to take his shirt off. He grabs the hem of it with a teasing smile and pulls it up just a little bit more.

“You want to see more? You know what to do. You give me a little and I’ll give you a lot, make you feel really good baby.”

Dayton smirks when he sees the tips start to come in. He grabs the hem of his shirt and yanks it off, pulling it off and tossing it aside, his hand sliding down his tone chest and over his hem. Without the shirt the viewers can see his cock, hard in his boxers, a wet patch starting to form where the tip rested. He hums and lets his hand drop, running it lightly over his cock.

Now he spends more time focusing on what makes him feel good and less on what the comments are saying. The first hour he always spent the time working on the dirty talk and getting off. The next hour would be focused on his loyal fans.

“All week I’ve wanted to do this. My cock has been aching and hard butI’ve waited until tonight to play.” He says as he pushes his boxers down and let’s his cock finally spring out. Having his cock out brings in more tips and it makes him smile even more. He was racking in the cash tonight.

“Do you like what you see? I bet you wish that you were here, on your knees for me, begging to get a taste of my cock.” Dayton wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself slowly, letting his thumb circle the tip of hiscock. He groans as he bucks his hips, fucking his cock through his fist and fora few moments he lets just his whimpers and moans do the talking. 

“I wish you were here too. I could use a nice, wet mouth to fuck into. It would feel real good around my cock. Or how about a tight whole? Your ass stretched around, ah, fuck, my cock as I use it to get off. I bet you would let me do anything to you wouldn’t you? If it meant that I was fucking you.” Dayton groans and tightens his fist around his cock. 

His toys lay abandoned on the bed beside him and while he thinks of using them his orgasm is building fast and hot, a pent up week of not letting himself cum and all he wanted was to let go. He could play with the toys later. Right now he wanted to cum and he knew the cum shot would earn him some great tips. 

“Fuck, I’m so hard for you. My cock is throbbing in my hand and I know you can see the pre-cum glistening on the tip of my cock. I’m so close to cumming, fuck.” Dayton groans and lets his head tip back, his neck showing the curve of his throat because he knows how enticing it looks and how much people would want to suck on it and mark it up.

He fucks into his fist, not holding back his sounds because he knows that his fans like for him to be noisy and loud. He holds his orgasm off for a few moments until he can’t anymore. With a deep, satisfied groan he cums, hot white spurts splashing onto his stomach and chest. He strokes his cock until he’s too sensitive to touch.

He swipes his fingers through the mess on his chest and looking straight into the camera he pushes his fingers into his mouth and licks off the cum, groaning at the taste of himself.

“I’ll see you guys next time.” He says, voice a bit on the raspy side. He winks at the camera before he ends his show.


End file.
